


That's the Problem With a Bad Memory...

by lost_spook



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Doctor Who (1963), The Shadow of the Tower
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which shopping lists are not harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Problem With a Bad Memory...

**Author's Note:**

> From an LJ meme prompt: Eighth Doctor + Henry VII, argument over a shopping list

“But it’s not a secret message. Cross my heart and hope to die!” said the Doctor, currently under arrest again, or on the verge of it, being eyed grimly by two thoroughly competent looking members of the king’s personal bodyguard. “It’s just a perfectly innocent list that I happened to drop while I was running through the royal apartments! When being chased by a Gravler, one does tend to get a bit careless about scrap paper. You know, your majesty, you ought to thank me. I don’t think there’d have been much left of your library if I hadn’t come along and told them what I thought of that kind of wilful destruction of literature.”

The king watched him closely. “You talk like a madman, Doctor, but somehow I do not think you _are_ one. What am I to do with you?”

The Doctor rifled his brains for some cunning plan, or in the hope that he might remember exactly which monarchs of which country had gratefully granted him the freedom of their realms for services rendered and which of them wanted his head on a pole. He was fairly certain he’d got on well with Richard III. That really wasn’t going to help here, was it?

“Perhaps if you… interpret this ‘list’ for me?”

The Doctor held out a hand and took it back from the King and surveyed it:

_6 sonic screws_  
1 pkt jelly babies  
Tea (Earl Grey, China, Yorkshire & Camomile)  
1 pkt digestive biscuits  
Spare roundel  
Take back library books (which library???) 

“It’s my shopping list,” he said hopefully. “Perfectly harmless, your Majesty. Merely a few trifles I need to pick up the next time I’m in, well, whichever time period it was. A little anachronistic for the fifteenth century, I grant you, but nothing to have me arrested over.”

The king looked amused, which the Doctor took for a good sign.

*

Ten minutes later, after being locked in the Tower (again), he realised that had been slightly optimistic of him. 

“Oh, well,” he said, settling down in the cell he was pretty sure he was going to be in again in the future, or had been in before in the past (kings and queens were so touchy). “Let’s hope Charley has better luck.”

And on the bright side, he’d been wondering where that list had got to for some time. Centuries, in fact.


End file.
